The way you make me feel
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF#2 Flash Fun fiction Challenge from Lacey lou Eddie is getting married! Really? R&R Second one shot


**The way you make me feel.**

**Eddie was at his penthouse getting ready, tonight was his bachelor party, Ian would be arriving soon to pick him up! In two days he was getting married to Chloe Carter. He would no longer be a single guy. He was putting on his shirt after a much needed shower, Jake kept him busy all week with last minute meetings and contracts to sign.**

**Finally there was a knock on the door, Eddie smiled, it meant fun, he opened the door to find a very happy Ian "Hey mate, you ready to party?" Eddie smiled and stopped his friend from entering "The sooner we leave, the sooner the fun starts." "Good idea." replied Ian and they walked towards the elevator. Jeffrey waved as both men walked out. "So who's driving Ian?" Ian looked at Eddie "I think it would be a great idea to have your driver drop us off." "Good point." As they entered the garage Eddie waved to his driver who bought the Escalade to the two men. As they entered the vehicle the driver turned and asked "Where to sir?" Eddie looked towards Ian "Where are we headed?" Ian furrowed his eyebrows as he gave Eddie a crooked smile "Mate you deserve a night at the Sugar Cookie."**

**The Sugar Cookie was a Club on Sunset Blvd, the most beautiful Women worked there, it was an amazing place. As Ian and Eddie entered the club, he was mesmerized by the beautiful Brunette singing on stage, She wore a short strapless Teal dress that laid just above her knees, her straight hair fell to her shoulders, her make-up perfect, she sang a song as she walked around the stage, Eddie was speechless. Ian noticed and tapped him on the shoulders "Earth to Eddie, mate are you alright?" Eddie finally returned to reality "Ian who is that?" Ginger the club's owner overheard and approached the two men. "That's Loren!" Eddie anxiously asked "Can I meet Loren?" Ginger smiled, she loved the effect Loren had on all the Men that came to the Sugar Cookie, now she had the attention of the one and only Eddie Duran.**

**Ginger: As soon as she's done, I'll bring her over Mr. Duran.**

**Eddie: Thank you.**

**Ginger: She'll be done soon, I will make sure you meet her.**

**As Ginger walked away Ian gave Eddie a questioning look "Mate you do understand you're getting married in two days?" "So? Why are you reminding me?" Eddie had not taken his eyes off of Loren who was still on stage. "Well you have that look, and there are other beautiful women here." Eddie finally looked at Ian " I like this one, she's gorgeous?" "So is your fiancé." Ian retorted, Loren finished her song and everyone applauded, she smiled and walked towards the stairs where Ginger was waiting for her. "Loren someone wants to meet you." Loren smiled, she followed Ginger who was walking in the direction of two men, Loren's eye's widened as she recognized one of them.**

**Ginger: Loren Tate Mr. Eddie Duran asked to meet you. Loren smiled, slightly blushing "Eddie Duran, nice to meet you." Eddie smiled, he extended his arm, Loren smiled and held his arm. "What would you like to drink?" They walked towards the bar, Ian stood there feeling awkward, he turned to find Ginger looking at him "There's plenty of other women here for you to meet." Ian shrugged his shoulders walking away.**

**At the Bar, Loren ordered a white wine and Eddie asked for Whiskey on the rocks. "So Loren what is a beautiful girl like you doing singing here?" Loren took a sip of her wine "I work here to get through College." "With that amazing voice you can have whatever you want." "I want to be a lawyer." Eddie locked eyes with Loren "Beauty and brains, what else can you tell me about yourself?" Loren smiled avoiding eye contact, somehow he made her feel very nervous. "Would you like to dance?" She asked. Eddie Walked towards the dance floor and turned to face Loren as he held her by the waist pulling her very close to him. "You Loren Tate are amazing!" "I'm flattered Eddie, thank you, so what brings you here tonight, I don't recall ever seeing you here."**

**Eddie: I think I'm getting married in a couple of days.**

**Loren: You think? It's either you are or you're not. Eddie smirked "If you knew the way you make me feel Loren Tate, I've forgotten what it was that brought me here tonight. Loren laughed "Well men come here to have a drink and to dance, the majority are getting married, it's their last night to a pleasant evening." Ian came towards Eddie "Mate, your dad just called, our friends are waiting at MK, we've been here a couple of hours, do I tell them to join us?" "Sure why not, I'm having a great time." Ian walked away confused, this wasn't the Eddie he knew. Within 30 minutes, the rest of Eddie's friends arrived, Ian turned to see Eddie still sitting and talking to Loren he didn't recognize Eddie, he was having a real good time laughing and talking to Loren and dancing only with her. **

**It was close to 1 a.m when Ian once again walked towards Eddie "Mate It's time to go." Eddie stood up "Loren can you give me a minute?" "Yes of course." she replied.**

**Eddie walked a few steps with Ian "I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm not leaving yet." Ian looked at him wondering why the heck not "Mate you have to be up early, you're picking up Chloe's parents." "I have to talk to Chloe." "About what Mate?" Eddie looked towards Loren and smiled as he faced his friend once more "I'm calling the wedding off." Ian's eyes widened in shock "Mate are you insane?" **

**Eddie: No I think I finally know what I want, I've never felt this way, I feel alive, I feel like I've never felt. (He walked back to Loren "I would love to get to know you better Loren Tate." **

**Loren looked at Eddie somewhat confused " Oh ok." Eddie responded "I've been told what to do every minute of my life Loren, coming here tonight made me realize there's more to life. Meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me, I didn't think Love at first sight was possible, but the way you make me feel, the conversations we just had tells me I'm not ready to settle down yet, it's an amazing feeling Loren, I want to experience it with you."**

**Loren: I'm glad I was able to help you. (She was blushing, why was she blushing? She wondered.**

**Eddie: Loren will you give me the honor of driving you home? She blushed again "That would be perfect." The gentleman that he was, he extended his arm out to Loren, she held it smiling, as they left, Eddie turned to look at the club, and he looked at Loren "Can I call you tomorrow?"**

**Loren: I'd love it!**

**Ian stood there scratching his head, still confused as to what on earth happened to Eddie tonight? **

**Eddie walked to the Escalade and opened the door for Loren to get in, he turned to see Ian still standing there and he waved, coming to the Sugar Cookie was the sweetest idea Ian ever had, it changed his life, Loren was someone worth meeting!**

**Hi everyone, my second One Shot thanks to Lacey who inspires me! Read n Review! Hope you like it! Love you all Marirosa1979 3**


End file.
